Geeky Kind of Christmas
by vanillabug
Summary: Grissom and Sara spend Christmas together. Holiday Fluff! PairingGrissomSara
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Geeky Kind of Christmas 1/8

AUTHOR: VanillaBug

RATING:PG-13 for now!

CATEGORY: G/S Romance

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything!

SPOILERS: I don't think so but we will say up to Season 5 just in case

SUMMARY: Grissom and Sara spend Christmas together. Nothing but a good dose of Holiday Fluff!

Geeky Kind of Christmas 1/8

It was two hours before the start of shift but Gil Grissom was walking down the halls of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. He had a lot of work to catch up on. At least that was what he planned to tell people if they asked what he was doing there so early. Truth be told he just couldn't take it anymore.

It was a week before Christmas and Grissom had had enough. The Christmas commercials that had been playing on television even before Thanksgiving day was over. The radio playing the same Christmas songs no matter station you happened to turn to and the streets. The streets were filled with rude, impatient, cranky people. It's not the rest of the worlds fault you waited till the last minute to do your shopping.

Grissom usually didn't mind Christmas, but this year he realized he would be spending it alone. His mother had gone to Tahoe to visit Robert's family. Grissom was actually glad for that. Robert was good to his mother and he was going to ask her to marry him on Christmas day. And to Grissom, any man who asks a woman's son for his mothers hand in marriage was okay in Grissom's book.

Catherine and Lindsey were headed to Eddie's parents for the holiday. He had admired the way Catherine had been raising her daughter. Even after all Eddie had done, Catherine came to realize that was no reason to punish Lindsey by taking her away from family. Whether it was good or bad. Ever since Eddie's death she has tried to keep his parents in Lindsey's life, and it looked to Grissom like she was doing a good job.

This year Warrick and Tina had planned a month vacation. They left at the beginning of December taking a tour around Europe. As for Nick, he was spending the holidays with his parents. And Greg…well Greg was meeting his current girlfriend's parents this year. Grissom could tell he was nervous. Especially after Greg came into his office asking if he had any ideas on how to impress the girl's father.

That left Sara. He had overheard her talking to Catherine. Catherine had invited her to spend the holiday with her at Eddie's parents, but Sara declined saying she had plans already. His last hope of a Christmas companion, the one he really wanted to spend the holiday with, was busy as well. So, needless to say Grissom hadn't been in the best of moods the past few weeks.

His mood didn't get any better as he heard the shrilling sound of Christmas music coming from the break room. It was time to put his supervisor title to use. He came to work to escape the music, there was no way he was going to put up with it here too. As he rounded the corner and the break room came into view, he stopped in his tracks.

Christmas lights lined the outline of the room. Garland hung from the ceiling, and the shelves were covered by a white blanket made to look like snow. His bitterness faded as he saw Catherine and Sara decorating a tall tree on top of a table. Both women were wearing Santa hats and dancing around to the Christmas music blaring in the background.

As he approached the break room he noticed Greg and Nick digging around in a box filled with Christmas decorations. He watched as Catherine tried to put a star on top of the tree, but it seemed she wasn't as tall as she had thought. Grissom chuckled at the sight and walked into the break room to give her a hand.

"Here shortie, let me," Grissom said taking the star and placing it on top of the tree.

"Thanks. And don't call me shortie! I would have no problem if I had my heels on," she replied.

"What's all this for anyway?" Grissom asked.

"Oh nothing really. It's just in December, there is a little holiday called Christmas," Nick said grabbing a Santa out of the box.

Grissom just glared at him

"Catherine brought in all this extra stuff that she wasn't using. It's just to brighten up the place a bit. It's a week before Christmas and no one in this lab seems to notice. We were just giving them a little reminder," Greg answered while trying to untangle another string of lights.

"We're not clocked in , so we didn't think it would be a problem," Sara said

"It's not a problem. It's just ... well ... it's a nice surprise," he smiled.

"And you thought he would hate it," Catherine said bumping Sara in the side.

Grissom turned to face Sara.

"Why did you think I would hate it?" he asked.

"Well, the past few weeks, it just seemed like you had a sign over your head saying 'Keep Christmas Away From Me!'" she shrugged.

"Look who's talking!" Nick laughed.

"Excuse me?" she said placing her hands on her hips

"You have NEVER been one for the spirit of Christmas in the past. I've been wondering what changed this year," Nick asked.

"Holidays were never really a thing for my family growing up. I guess I just needed to find the right family to get me in the spirit," she smiled looking at everyone.

"I'm gonna cry," Greg said wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Oh, shut up!" Sara said throwing an ornament at him.

"So Sara, if you don't mind me asking, since you don't really have any family … well blood related of course, what are you doing for the holiday?" Nick asked sincerely.

"Well, um, I was just gonna stay home and bake some cookies, watch some Christmas movies and just ... well, relax." she sighed.

"BY YOURSELF? When I asked you what you were doing you said you had plans. You lied to me!" Catherine exclaimed.

"I did not! I do have plans! Just not the plans you thought I might have," she smiled.

"But Sara, I don't want you to spend Christmas alone," Catherine said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I won't be alone. I'll have you guys with me in spirit. Its not that big of a deal," she shrugged.

"But Sara ... "Greg started

"Look, it's okay. Hey, I brought some more decorations but they are in my car. I'm gonna run and get them and when I come back let's drop this okay? I'm fine," she said.

She gently brushed past Grissom on her way out of the break room

"She shouldn't be alone at Christmas time," Catherine sighed

"Don't worry she wont be," Grissom stated

Three faces snapped up from their thoughts and smiled at Grissom.

"What do you mean?" Catherine questioned.

"I mean, if I plan this right, she may never have to be alone at Christmas again."

"Grissom finally making his move," Nick replied

"That's the best present I can think of for Sara." Catherine said.

"Do you think she would actually want to spend the holiday with me?"

"Oh yeah! All you've gotta do is lie down naked next to her tree with a red bow on your head," Catherine offered.

"AH NASTY! MENTAL PICTURE! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" Greg screamed shaking his head and covering his eyes.

The other three CSI's laughed and resumed decorating the break room. Grissom loved Sara and tis' the season to make it known. He just hoped she felt the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

Geeky Kind of Christmas 2/8

The crew finished decorating the break room which now looked like a Winter Wonderland. To everyone's surprise they actually noticed a change in the attitudes at the lab. Each person who walked into the break room smiled and gasped at the sight before them. Hell, even Ecklie cracked a smile when he grabbed a cup of coffee.

The rest of the shift flew by. Everyone had been assigned their own cases. Gotta love the holiday crime season. Nick, Greg, Catherine and Sara were walking in the parking lot after shift laughing at a story Nick was telling when they reached their group of cars.

"Catherine I know your busy getting Lindsey to school, but guys you wanna grab some breakfast?" Sara asked.

"Can't Sara sorry. The girlfriend's got French toast waiting for me," Greg said rubbing his stomach.

"Gotta pack Sar, sorry," Nick frowned.

"No problem guys. I'll catch ya later," she smiled.

"See ya tomorrow Sara," Greg said as he and Nick hopped in their cars and drove off.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me you were spending Christmas by yourself." Catherine said.

"I really didn't think it was that big of a deal. I have been doing it this way for years. It's really okay Catherine," she smiled

"You're still more than welcome to come with Linds and I," she smiled.

"I'll be fine. Speaking of Lindsey, you better get going if you're ever going to get her to school on time," Sara said climbing into her car.

"You heading home then?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I got some stuff at home for breakfast. I'll see ya later Cath."

"Okay, be careful honey," she said closing Sara's car door for her.

Catherine waved as she drove away. As she was about to climb into her car, Grissom came running out to her.

"Hey Catherine did Sara leave yet?" he asked.

"Yeah that was her. She just left."

"Damn. I needed to catch her before she left."

"Something wrong?" Catherine asked

"Kinda. I just got a call from the director and Sara's got ten days of paid vacation that she has to take by the 30th. We've already lost one day by coming in tonight. I don't want her to lose anymore," he said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'we've'? As in Sara and I?" Catherine said getting excited.

"No, as in Sara and _I_. And with everything that has gone on with her this year the director made it mandatory. As for me, well, if I can get Sara to take me up on my offer to spend the holiday with me, I wanna spend all that time with her."

"You really love her don't you?" she asked.

"Yes I do," he replied quickly, " I love Sara Sidle," he repeated more officially.

"Feels good to say it out loud doesn't it?" Catherine asked.

"It really does," he smiled.

"Well then go get her killer! I guess that leaves me in charge till I leave right?"

"Yeah, thanks Cath," he said.

"The things I do for love," she replied.

Grissom kissed her cheek before rushing to his car to make is way to Sara's house.

**Sara's Apartment**

When Sara got home she immediately changed out of the confines of her work clothes. She was much more relaxed in her blue pajama pants that were decorated with white snowflakes and a plain white spaghetti strapped shirt. She padded barefoot to her kitchen until she reached the cold tile floor. She walked back to the bedroom turning up the heat on the thermostat as she went.

She grabbed a pair of socks from the drawer and placed them on her feet. It had been a long day and she was a little wired from her shift. The last thing she wanted to do was head straight home by herself. But everyone was busy and she really didn't want to burden anyone by trying to force the issue of hanging out with her.

Truth be told the last thing she wanted this time of year was to be alone. It was her own fault really. She had been invited to everyone's holiday plans. Everyone except Grissom that is. 'Probably because he thinks I'll assume he wants something more from me than just friendship' she thought. It was better this way anyway. She hated being the third wheel.

On her way back to the kitchen she flipped on the TV for a little background noise while she made breakfast. She settled on the news while she pulled a pan out of her cupboard. She had just opened the fridge when she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" she yelled heading to the door.

She looked through the peephole and smiled as she opened the door.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," came Grissom's reply.

They stood there for a few moments. He was still in his work clothes, while he thought she looked adorable in her snowflake pants.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Oh … yeah … I'm sorry Grissom. Come on in," she said stepping aside allowing him to enter her apartment.

"What brings you here?" she asked shutting the door.

"I actually wanted to talk to you," he said becoming nervous.

"Sure. I was just making some breakfast. You want some?" she smiled at him.

"Whatcha makin?" he said taking a seat at a bar stool so he could watch her move in the kitchen.

"Hash browns and a omelet with cheese, mushrooms and green peppers."

"Sounds perfect. If you don't mind that is," he said.

"Not for you," she smiled "So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" she said chopping some mushrooms.

"Oh um … " he started

"I'm sorry, did you want something to drink? I've got some orange juice. Extra pulpy," she smiled acting as if extra pulpy was the greatest thing on earth.

"Sure," he laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked pouring him a glass.

"You."

"What did I do?" she said placing the glass in front of him.

"You're just to cute," he said looking into her eyes.

When she didn't respond, Grissom thought he ruined it all. Just when he was going to apologize he felt Sara's hand cover his. He felt her thumb brush over the top of his wrist but as quickly as he felt it, the feeling was gone as Sara went back to chopping the veggies.

"You needed to talk to me about something?" she said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, um … you have ten vacation days that you haven't used."

"So."

"You need to use them by the 30th or you will lose them. You already lost one today by coming in. So, technically you have nine."

"Give them to someone else. I don't want them," she said.

"I wish I could, but the director said he is making it mandatory for you. He talked with your counselor and they both agreed that this would be good for you."

"I don't believe this!" she said setting the knife down.

"I'm sorry Sara, but until the 30th you cannot come into work."

"What the hell am I supposed to all by myself till the 30th! It's bad enough I have to spend Christmas alone, they go and throw another week into the equation! Happy Holidays to Sara Sidle," she said on the verge of tears.

Grissom stood from his seat and made his way into the kitchen.

"I'm in the same boat Sara. They are making me take my days too," he said standing in front of her.

"Okay, but at least you're not spending Christmas alone!"

"No ... I'm not."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. Grissom took one of her hands in his, while his other hand took a place under her chin lifting her head to meet his gaze.

"I'm spending it with you," he said.

"But Grissom your mom ... "

"Is in Tahoe with her boyfriend. Well, soon to be fiancé I guess you could say. Anyway, there is nothing I want more than to spend every waking moment of our time off , that's including Christmas, with you."

"Really?" she asked as a tear found its way down her cheek.

"Really," he said with is eyes never leaving hers.

Grissom leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. It was the first kiss that Sara had waited for for so many years now and it was finally happening. She was about to deepen the kiss when Grissom pulled away.

"I believe that I was offered breakfast," he smiled.

"I can think of much better things you can do with your mouth besides eating," she leaned up trying to kiss him again.

"Plenty of time for that later," he replied.

"Easy for you to say," she pouted.

"No Sara ... it's not," he whispered in her ear, "Now," he said placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her around to face the stove, "Breakfast woman! I'm hungry!" he kissed her neck before letting her go making his way to the couch to watch some TV.


	3. Chapter 3

Geeky Kind of Christmas 3/8

The two sat in Sara's living room eating breakfast. Sara sat at one end of the couch and Grissom at the other. Sara sat sideways with her feet tucked under Grissom's thigh. Grissom sat with his feet on the floor, shoveling down the omelet that Sara had made. Sara just sat watching him amazed at the speed he was devouring the food.

"Hungry?" she asked.

Grissom continued the assault on the omelet. After a moment, he realized someone was watching him and he turned to meet Sara's eyes.

"What? Did you say something?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said trying not to laugh.

"You only ate half yours," he said gesturing to her plate.

"Yeah."

"You gonna eat the rest?" he asked.

"No, here, you eat it," she said scrapping the other half of her omelet on to his plate.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go at it," she smiled getting up off the couch shaking her head.

"Were are you going?"

"Well, the dishes won't do themselves," she said walking into the kitchen.

She was rinsing off a pan with the water running so she didn't hear Grissom come in behind her. He dropped his plate in the sink and wrapped his arms on either side of Sara sticking his hands in the water. Together they picked up a plate and began to wash. Sara was finding it hard to concentrate on washing because Grissom's lips wouldn't leave her neck alone.

She felt the dish in her hand get heavier as Grissom's hands left hers and trailed up her arms until they were out of the water. Sara jumped slightly as Grissom wrapped his wet arms under her shirt around her waist. Unable to take anymore, Sara turned in his arms and crushed her lips to his.

He tightened his grip on her waist as she pulled him closer to her. He pushed her back against the sink as his tongue gained entrance to her mouth. She ran her hands through his hair as he stroked her back under her shirt. After a few moments both pulled away in a desperate need for air.

"Told you there were better things you can do with your mouth," she smiled as she gave him another kiss.

"I think I am going to get rid of my dishwasher." Grissom said.

"Why?"

"Cause, I want this to happen every time we do the dishes."

Sara began to chuckle.

"Now what's funny?" he asked

"Its nothing. It's just, up until an hour ago I didn't know where we stood as friends. And here were are, in my kitchen kissing, and you using the term 'we' it's just ... it doesn't seem real."

"I know it's a lot Sara. We both gotta have time to adjust. But I'm telling you Sara, I have wanted this, wanted you for the longest time. From this point on, you are always going to know where we stand. And from where I'm standing now, I promise you'll never spends another holiday alone," he said placing his lips to hers.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I never do," he replied pulling her into a hug.

She relaxed in Grissom's arms as he stroked her back placing kisses in her hair. As she yawned, she snuggled closer into his chest.

"You're tired aren't you?" he asked softly.

"Not tired enough to let you go just yet."

"I know how you feel, but if your coming to dinner with me tonight, then you are going to need some sleep. Can't have you falling asleep at the table now can I?"

"You wanna have dinner with me?" she asked pulling away slightly.

"Did you not hear me an hour ago when I told you I wanted to spend all of my vacation days with you?"

"I did. I just thought ... " she started.

"Don't think anymore okay?" he asked kissing her forehead, "Everything I say to you, know it as the truth. Please don't ever doubt these feelings I have for you Sara."

"I won't, but you have to promise to do the same. You mean more to me than anyone ever has before, and I ... " she tried to continue but a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Come here," he said pulling her back into his arms.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I'm scared too," he whispered.

As she began to regain herself, she moved out away from his chest and began to kiss him again. This kiss was gentler than their previous one, but still full of passion.

"Thank you Grissom." she said.

"No Sara, thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't agreed to spend Christmas with me."

"I want to spend more than just Christmas with you Griss."

"You don't know how happy that makes me."

"Bout as happy as it makes me," she yawned.

"Alright, alright I get the point," he said heading to the door.

"Oh, no you don't," she said catching up to him at the door.

"You need some rest. We both need some rest,"

"I know, but if you think your leaving my house without kissing me goodbye, then don't even bother coming back," she said.

"In that case." he said.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Dipping her backward he kissed her with an indescribable passion. Before she could respond he pulled her back up leaving her breathless.

"So, did I pass the test? Can I come back?" he asked opening the door.

"Oh you better," she said fanning her face.

"I'll pick you up at eight."

"I'll be here," she said as he closed the door.

She slid the curtains off to the side and peeked out at her driveway watching him drive away. As soon as he was out of sight she reached for the phone and dialed.

"Catherine you are never gonna guess what just happened!"

**8:05 Sara's House**

Sara paced inside her apartment not knowing what to do. She hardly slept, unable to keep her mind off of Grissom. But for once in her life she was thinking about what was to come, not what would have been. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. She took a deep breath and opened it.

To Sara's surprise, instead of seeing Grissom's face she was greeted by a bouquet of deep red roses.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed covering her mouth with her hands.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he said mimicking her movements handing her the roses.

"Grissom they're beautiful," she said moving into the kitchen trying to find a vase.

"They're okay. As far as beauty goes nothing compares to you," he smiled closing the door.

"I must admit, these are better looking than that," she said pointing to a potted plant next to her television.

"Where did you get that ugly thing from?" he asked.

Sara laughed while she filled a vase with water.

"Just some guy. The card is next to the pot. Go take a look," she said setting the flowers in the vase.

Grissom walked over and picked up the card and his jaw dropped when he saw 'From Grissom'

"THAT is what they sent you?" he asked in shock.

She nodded.

"I'm surprised you still talked to me after you received that thing," he sighed.

"It's the thought that counts," she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I know how I can make it up to you," he said leaning down to kiss her.

To Grissom's surprise she moved away and headed to the door.

"Plenty of time for that later," she smiled "I'm hungry"

"Such a tease," he said following her out the door.

"Just a little payback."

"Yeah but remember Sara, payback is a bitch!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said as they reached the car door.

"Don't worry about it," he said leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss.

This time she let him. She felt him begin to pull away, but she grabbed his shirt pulling him back to her. This time her tongue explored his mouth. When they finally pulled apart Grissom was the first to speak.

"You're forgiven," he said caressing her face.

"I better be," she smiled hoping in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Geeky Kind of Christmas 4/8

They had dinner at a small Mexican restaurant a few minutes from Sara's house. During dinner they exchanged occasional quick kisses. His hand held hers though the beginning of the meal, but once their food arrived his hand left hers allowing her to use both of hers during the meal.

Grissom was a substantially faster eater than Sara; he was finished before she was even halfway through hers. They talked about everything from cases, to their old Christmas traditions. He saw Sara become a little sad when he was talking about Christmas. He placed a hand on her thigh and began moving his thumb back and forth in a soothing gesture.

Sara was surprised at his touch and turned to meet his gaze. He placed a hand on the side of her face pulling her into a kiss. They didn't separate until the waiter coughed slightly and brought them their check. With a little protest from Sara, Grissom paid and they walked hand and hand from the restaurant heading to the car.

Neither of them realized how long they had stayed at the restaurant until Grissom started the car and Sara looked at the clock.

"11:00! We were in that restaurant for 2 and ½ hours," she said.

"Sorry I was such bad company," Grissom frowned

"No," she started taking his hand and brining it to her lips, " I didn't mean it like that Grissom. It's just that no matter how much time I spend with you, its just never long enough," she smiled leaning over to kiss him.

"Good cause the night's not over yet," he said pulling the car out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" she asked excitedly

"Giving you a little taste of the Christmas spirit. Have you ever been to Winterhaven?"

"No, never heard of it."

"You've lived here for how many years and you've never heard of Winterhaven? I'm disappointed."

"Well, what is it hot shot?" she said playfully shoving him.

"It's a neighborhood here in Vegas where every house is decorated in lights and covered in Christmas spirit. Its pretty amazing. If you live in this neighborhood at Christmas you are required to decorate. They actually have a minimum amount of things you have to put up."

"How cute," she said her eyes gleaming.

He laughed

"Yes you are."

To Sara's surprise, when they arrived they had a hard time finding somewhere to park. She didn't realize this this Vegas tradition had even existed. But yet here were all these people walking around. Once they found a spot they walked together inside the neighborhood. Sara read they sign at the entrance and realized that tonight was the last walk through night. They next 3 days were only cars were allowed through.

Sara was amazed at the sight before her. As far as the eye could see, twinkling lights and fake Santa's glittered the street. As they walked, Sara looked like a kid in a candy store, pointing at this house and then at that house. Grissom just chuckled at her excitement.

At one of the houses a woman and her kids were selling hot chocolate and warm sugar cookies. Grissom bought him and Sara a cup as they continued making their way down the street. Sara snuggled closer into his side as he draped an arm down around her shoulders kissing her cheek.

"You cold?" he asked

She wrapped an arm around the back of his waist and placed a kiss on his neck

"Not anymore," she smiled

"You having a good time?"

"Grissom, this is the best holiday I have ever had," she said stopping them and brining her lips up to meet his

Sara put her hands around his neck careful not to spill the hot liquid sh was holding. She felt Grissom deepen the kiss as his tongue entered her mouth. She moaned into his mouth and pulled her body closer to his.

"EWW Gross. She's got cooties dude," came a little voice at their feet causing them to break apart.

"John Michael, you apologize this instant!" came a woman's voice coming up behind Grissom.

"I'm sorry mom but he has a right to know that girls have cooties. I was just warning him. Geez," the child said before running off down the street.

"I'm so sorry," the mother said, "You make a lovely couple.," she finished before running after the boy.

Grissom laughed as he tried to kiss Sara again. She pulled away playfully.

"Don't want you to get cooties!" she said running across the street.

Grissom jogged after her as she made her way back up the street toward the entrance. They found a trash can and threw their cups away. Sara bent over to tie her shoe, when she stood up she noticed Grissom wasn't standing next to her. She was about to turn around when she felt two arms snake around her waist. Grissom began kissing her neck while he began walking them forward out of the neighborhood.

It took a little longer to get to the car but Sara didn't mind in the slightest. As they walked further along they noticed most of the cars were gone except their and one other one.

"You taste good," Grissom said still nuzzling and nibbling on her neck.

"You feel so good," she whispered rubbing his arms still attached to her waist as they reached the car.

"You don't know how many times I dreamed of being with you like this," he whispered into her ear.

"Well, my dreams went a little more like this," she said turning in his arms and crushing her lips to his.

His hands caressed his back as hers found their way into his hair. Grissom tried to gain control of the kiss but Sara had other plans. She turned him around and pinned his body to the car. She traced her hands down his chest and back up , this time under his shirt.

Grissom gasped slightly as her cold hands touch his warm skin. Grissom's hands traveled down her back to her backside and stuck his hands in her back pockets. As much as he wanted this to never end, they were in a public place so he tried pulling Sara away from his lips.

"Unt Un," she moaned in protest

Grissom did the only thing he could think to do.

"OUCH!" she said finally pulling her face away.

"Don't take this the wrong way Sara , cause Lord knows, I didn't want that to stop but we are still in public" he smiled giving her quick kiss

"But you didn't have to bite my tongue!"

"Yes I did. You wouldn't stop!"

"Sorry," she said licking her lips.

"Don't ever be sorry for kissing me. Especially like that."

"I love you," she whispered as he nuzzled her nose.

Her eyes snapped open and a horrified look came across her face.

"I mean I love being with ... " she started trying to recover

"I love you too Sara," he said placing a gentle kiss on her lips, "So much. Come on darling let's get you home."

On the way home, Sara drifted asleep. Grissom glanced at his passenger and smiled. He took Sara's hand and placed a kiss on her palm. She stirred slightly, but her eyes remained closed. She turned her head towards Grissom and smiled. She then feel back asleep.

Grissom pulled into her driveway and turned off the car. He reached over and traced the outline of her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sara, honey, you're home," he whispered bring her from her slumber.

"Hmm?"

Grissom smiled as he leaned over and kissed Sara.

"Now that is the best way to wake up," she said pulling away.

"Wasn't bad for me either," he said opening his door.

They both walked to her door. She fumbled in her purse with her keys before finally opening the door. She walked inside and turned to find Grissom still standing outside.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked.

"I think I should get going," he replied

"Why? Stay here," she said walking over to him.

She ran her hands up his chest and clasped her hands behind his neck.

" ... with me," she whispered kissing along his neck

"You are very tempting Miss Sidle. But I'm afraid that if I do that I may never get out of bed tomorrow."

"That's a bad thing?" she asked.

"It is if I have something that has to get done tomorrow."

"What do you have to do?"

"A little last minute Christmas shopping," he replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sara pouted but then realized she had some stuff she still wanted to pick up.

"Well, am I going to see you at all tomorrow?" she asked

"I couldn't stay away from you for that long Sara. Tomorrow night you will he wined and dined at Che' Grissom for a every special Christmas Eve Eve dinner. What do you say?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," she said kissing him.

When they pulled apart Grissom set his forehead to Sara's

"Its hard to say goodbye to you," he whispered.

"I know, how bout see ya later?" she said.

He released her waist and cupped her face in his hands.

"How bout I love you and I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I can live with that," she said giving him one last kiss.

He walked to his car, and when he reached the door he heard Sara yelling to him.

"I love you too!"

He smiled and waved goodbye as he drove away back to his bed alone. Which he hoped would be his last night in that bed alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Geeky Kind of Christmas 5/8

It wasa little after five and Sara was in her car heading to Grissom's after an incredibly long day. With it being Dec 23, she knew the stores would be packed with people. She was no idiot, but what amazed her most was how rude people seemed to be. She had seen a woman yelling at a store clerk because the store was out of the toy her child had to have for Christmas.

People never ceased to amaze her. But that was all over, and she was going to see the man she loved. She never in a thousand years dreamed she would have someone to spend the holiday with. And never in a million years did she think she would be spending it with Grissom. She smiled as she pulled into Grissom's driveway.

When she knocked, Grissom answered the door by giving her a quick kiss and ran back into the kitchen. Sara laughed as she walked inside and closed the door.

"Hello to you as well Grissom," she said setting her purse on the end table and walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry honey, just don't wanna burn anything."

Sara looked around the kitchen and noticed the enormous amount of food.

"Geez Grissom, it's just you and I. This is a lot of food!"

"Well, I know you're a vegetarian, I'll never forget that," he said eyeing her.

She just looked at her feet remembering the day she almost walked away from him. Grissom continued as Sara looked up again.

"I started making some fish and then halfway through, I remembered that some vegetarians don't eat fish either. So, that's when I panicked and started pasta, and now I've got about seven things going on at once," he sighed

She walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"That is just about the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I know it's a little late, but I do eat fish," she smiled.

"It's okay, I'll just put what I started in the fridge and we can have the pasta tomorrow night."

"Let me do that," she said looking around the kitchen for some Tupperware.

"Thanks," he said

"Where did you learn to cook anyway?"

"I owe it all to Rachael."

"Rachael? Who's Rachael?" she asked a little defensively.

"Look in the cabinet above your head," he smiled.

She opened it and laughed at the sight before her. 13 cookbooks, all by Rachael Ray.

"Rachael Ray," she said giving a sigh of relief.

"Yeah on the Food Network,"

"I know who she is! I love her! So cute and bubbly, makes cooking look easy." Sara replied.

"She does doesn't she? It's funny, I was flipping through channels one night and she was making this pumpkin soup thing and I just started watching. Been hooked ever since she kinda draws you in."

"I think I love you even more now," she said putting the half cooked pasta in a bowl.

"Let's hope you still do after eating my cooking."

"Nothing could stop me from loving you," she said placing the last of the pasta dinner in the fridge.

She came up behind Grissom and wrapped her arms his waist and whispered in his ear, "Nothing."

As they enjoyed their meal, Sara took the time to observe her surroundings. She had only been to Grissom's house once before, and they were wrapped up in a case so she really didn't have time to look around. But, what she did notice was the apartment looked completely different because Grissom had Christmas decorations everywhere.

A huge tree was in the living room a few feet from the fireplace. The fireplace mantle was covered with little porcelain figures of a Christmas village. Garland hung from the ceiling and fake snow was on almost every surface. Grissom had really gone all out.

"When did you do all this?" she said placing some dishes in the dishwasher.

"I told you, I had some last minute Christmas shopping to do," he said handing her the last of the dishes.

"You did all of this today?" she asked.

"Yeah why?"

"All of this for me?"

"Of course! I told you this is going to be the best Christmas you ever had."

"You didn't have to do all this. All I need for Christmas is you," she said kissing him.

"You are an amazing woman."

"I know right!" she said in her best valley girl voice bouncing into the living room.

"I've got some movies on the coffee table, go ahead and pick one out."

"Dinner and a movie? What a romantic," she replied batting her eyes.

"Oh, it gets better. Check this out," he said pulling out a piece of firewood out and started to light the fireplace.

"What do you wanna watch?" she asked picking up the DVD's

"Anything that's on the table."

"Griss, these are all Christmas movies."

"Very good Sara. Now what's 2 +2?"

"Shut up!" she said tossing a DVD at him

"Well, I guess 'The Santa Clause' is out. To bad, I like Tim Allen," he said looking at the DVD she tossed him.

"OH! I want to see this one!" she exclaimed popping it into the DVD player. "I didn't know it was a Christmas movie?"

"Not really a traditional one, but it takes place around Christmas."

"Wait, you've seen it already?"

"Yeah. Catherine wanted someone to go with," he replied.

"You went out with Catherine?"

"Not as a date Sara. Just friends, kinda like you and Nick, you guys go to the movies together."

"Yeah well, I don't go see romantic movies with Nick," she pouted sitting down on the couch.

"If it makes you feel better, I fell asleep," he replied picking up the remote and joining her on the couch.

"A little."

Grissom pushed the menu button and leaned back into the couch. As the menu for 'Love Actually' came into view, he pushed play and the movie started. Sara crawled up to Grissom laying down across his chest.

He adjusted them so she was nestled between his legs with her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as they watched the movie. Throughout the movie, Sara traced Grissom's chest with her fingers, and he placed the occasional kiss on her lips. But somewhere during the course of the movie both fell asleep.

A few hours later Sara woke up. She opened her eyes and smiled when she realized where she was. She looked at the TV which showed the movie's menu. The clock beside the TV read 1:35 and Sara moved slightly which made Grissom tighten his hold around her.

"Grissom?" she whispered.

"Hmmm," he replied

"It's 1:30 I think I should ... "

" ... stay here Sara. Don't leave," he said kissing the top of her head.

"You sure?" she asked.

He sat up slightly reaching around the back of the couch grabbing a blanket. Sara reached for the remote and turned the TV off. She helped Grissom pull the blanket over them and snuggled back into his arms. She kissed his neck before the both drifted back to sleep.

The room glowed from the lights on the tree, the slightly burning fire in the fireplace, and love radiating from the couple on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6

Geeky Kind of Christmas 6/8

Grissom awoke to a weight on his chest. He glanced down at a sleeping and slightly snoring Sara Sidle and he smiled. She looked like an angel with her hair sprawled across his T-Shirt. She was tangled up in his legs while her hand rested over his heart.

He started raking his hands through her hair. She shifted just enough so her leg brushed in between Grissom's. He brought his hand down to caress her face lulling her awake. Sara inched up closer to him and began kissing his neck before making her way to his mouth. As her tongue explored his mouth, Grissom's passion began to rise.

Evidently Sara felt it to because she stopped kissing him.

"Sara, I'm sorry. I ... " he started.

She shook her head and smiled.

"Shhhh," she said placing a finger to his lips.

Sara lifted herself off of him and then Grissom too started to stand.

"No Grissom," she said as she placed her hands on his shoulders, " Sit," she finished by pushing him back down onto the couch.

She knelt down in front of him and began to kiss him again. As she kissed him, her hands traveled down his body to the waistband of his jeans. She undid the button and reached inside making Grissom groan into her mouth. Sara then broke the kiss with a gleam in her eyes, and a devilish smile on her face. She moved down his chest and settled herself down between his legs.

She moved his boxers down just enough to let his erection pop though the seam. Grissom gasped as he felt her tongue tracing circles around his tip. One of her hands gripped his thigh, while the other massaged his balls. Grissom's hands went to her hair, encouraging further movement from her. She took the hint and covered him with her mouth.

"Sara," he whispered

Sara started to move faster on him as he threw his head back into the couch. He was so close as he felt her trace his shaft with the tip of her tongue.

"So close honey," he breathed

She took him in her mouth again and began to move. His hand gripped her hair and he came. She took all he had to give with pleasure. She kept her mouth on him until he steadied himself then moved back up to face him.

"Come here," he said bringing his lips to hers

"Good morning," she smiled

"I'll say."

"It's Christmas Eve."

"That it is my dear," he replied kissing her again.

"I can't even remember the last time I was this happy around Christmas."

"I guess I'm doing pretty good then huh?" he said smugly.

"You've been so amazing Gil," she said tracing circles on his chest.

"Well, we still have got some plans today, so we better shower and what not."

"Where are we going?" she asked excitedly

"First we are going to your apartment and grabbing whatever you need for the next few days. And then, ah no … the rest is a surprise Miss Sidle. You are just going to have to wait and see."

"You want me to stay with you?"

He brought his hands to her face and looked straight in her eyes.

"Last night Sara, with you, was the best I have slept in years. If I can help it, I am never falling asleep without you. Ever. Again." he stated kissing her.

"So, this is real. I mean, us ... this ... is real."

"This ... is forever," he replied.

After they grabbed some things from Sara's they were headed to the mall. Sara was curious why he wanted to go to the mall on Christmas Eve. But she was with Grissom so she really couldn't care less where they were. They walked hand and hand through the crowds of people to their destination.

"You've got to be kidding me!" she said.

"Absolutely not young lady. Its Christmas Eve and you haven't told Santa what you want for Christmas."

"I am not sitting on that man's lap!"

"Yes we are. Come on let's get in line."

"Unbelievable!" she said reluctantly.

The line wasn't that long, so about a half an hour later they reached the front of the line. Sara rolled her eyes as she took a seat on one of Santa's thighs while Grissom took resident on the other. Grissom took hold of her hands and then Santa placed a hand around Sara's waist and one around Grissom's and they smiled for the camera.

"I'm sorry about this," she said to the man playing Santa.

"Don't be darling! You would be surprised at all the young couples who do this," he smiled.

"One more please," Grissom said leading Sara behind Santa.

This time Grissom and Sara stood behind Santa facing each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his went to her waist. They gazed into each others eyes and the picture was taken.

Grissom paid for the pictures and the pair left the mall heading back to Grissom's. When they reached the house, Sara began putting her things away in Grissom's bedroom. Once she decided everything was settled, she walked out to the living room to find Grissom putting presents under the tree. She smiled as she glanced over to the fireplace. Two stocking now hung off of the mantle. She walked over to them and ran her fingers across her name on one of the stockings.

Grissom turned around to find Sara with tears welling in her eyes. He was by her side in an instant.

"What's wrong honey?"

"There's a stocking for me. It has my name on it and everything ... and ... and it's next to yours. I've never ... I've never had a stocking before," she whispered.

"You'll always have one here. And it will always be next to mine." he said kissing her forehead. "Come on, lets go make some dinner."

The dishes were done and the couple now sat together enjoying the fireplace watching the end of the movie they missed last night. Grissom glanced at the clock which read 10:30. He kissed Sara's forehead to get her attention.

"We've got to get stuff ready for Santa," he whispered

"What?" she asked lifting herself from him.

"You know, set the cookies out, milk, and veggies for the reindeer. He has got a busy night ahead of him," he smiled heading into the kitchen.

"You're serious!" she said following him.

"Of course I am! Do me a favor and grab the milk from the fridge?" he asked.

"I can't believe we're doing this," she mumbled pouring some milk into a glass.

"It's Christmas Sara. This is what you do on Christmas," he said placing some Oreo's on a plate.

"Yeah, when you're five!" she said moving into the living room with the milk.

Grissom followed and they placed the milk and plate of cookies and carrots on the mantle.

"What are the carrots for?" she asked.

"Reindeer!"

"OH MY GOD!" she said retreating into the bedroom to change into pajamas.

She grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. When she emerged Grissom was already changed and sitting up in bed.

"Ok hot shot, if Santa is coming why didn't we put the fire place out? I mean he could burn himself right?" she said climbing under the covers with him.

"Well, if we would have watched 'The Santa Clause' last night instead of it being used as a weapon, you would already know the answer to that question," he said with a snobby tone.

She smacked him in the chest and then snuggled into him.

"Now the last part of Christmas Eve," he said moving his hand to the night stand, "Is here."

He pulled out a book and grabbed his glasses. He placed one arm around Sara and began to read to her.

"Twas' the night before Christmas and all through the house ... "

As Grissom read he felt Sara relax and fall into slumber. He stroked her hair as he reached over and turned off the light. He kissed her forehead and whispered,

"I love you Sara."

What he didn't expect was a mumbled reply.

"I nuv do to rissom"

He smiled as he held the woman he loved in his arms. He fell asleep dreaming of what tomorrow would bring for the both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Geeky Kind of Christmas 7/8

Sara woke clutching a pillow. She glanced around the room and remembered she was at Grissom's. But the man in question was nowhere to be found. She got up, walked into the living room and saw him moving around in the kitchen. He placed a rose in a vase, picked up a tray and turned around.

"Damn it. I wanted to give you breakfast in bed."

"Ahh honey, thank you, but I would much rather have breakfast with you anyway," she said.

"That's sweet, but it was all part of my Christmas experience for you," he said placing the tray on the table.

"There will plenty of times you can make me breakfast in bed ... right?" she asked slightly worried.

"Of course honey," he kissed her, "Merry Christmas Sara."

"Merry Christmas Grissom. I see Santa ate his cookies."

"Told you he'd be here."

"Yeah and he's still got cookie crumbs on the side of his mouth," she said reaching a thumb to the corner of his mouth.

He blushed and sat down to eat breakfast with her. After they were finished, they cleaned up the kitchen and both walked to the living room to open their presents. They opened their gifts from the gang first. They laughed at some of presents they were given and waited in anticipation as four gifts were left under the tree.

"You first," she said handing him a gift nervously.

Grissom opened the box and pulled out a sheet of paper.

University of Nevada Las Vegas

Sign Language 101

Tuesday and Thursday 9am-1030am

Confirmed: Student--Sara Sidle

"Sara," he said looking at her shocked.

"I know your mother is very important to you and that means she is important to me too. So, I want to stand on my own with her and be involved. I don't want to have you interpreting everything she is saying so ... "

"Sara I don't know what to say. Besides having you in my life, this is the best gift I could have ever gotten. Thank you so much," he said kissing her.

"Oh and this too," she said handing him another gift.

"Sara you didn't have to get me anything else."

"Oh hush up and open it."

Grissom peeled back the paper and unveiled a plastic black box. When he opened it he saw the most exquisite watch he had ever seen. Silver in color with a black rim and silver hands.

"Sara this is to much."

"Read the inscription on the back," was her only reply.

--I'm with you every second of everyday. Yours Always Sara--

"Sara," he tried to form words but instead pulled her to him and kissed her.

Grissom finally realized what he had been missing all these years. His eyes began to tear thinking he could have had her love so long ago. The watched only proved the point that she was his. Always has been always will be. Both pulled away breathless

"You are an amazing woman Sara."

"Not really."

"Yes you are and I am so sorry that it took me so long to figure it out."

"Well, your doing a very good job of making it up to me," she whispered kissing him again.

"Okay, your turn," he said picking up one of the last two presents under the tree, "This one first."

She started unwrapping the gift painfully slow.

"We're not saving the paper just rip it open!"

"No, I'm enjoying this," she smiled.

When she finally got the wrapping off, she was greeted by a square black velvet box. With a last glance at Grissom she opened the box. One of her hands went to cover her mouth in shock at what she saw.

A beautiful silver necklace with a heart pendent. The heart was open in the middle but was outlined with red rubies and the border was that of diamonds. In the box just below where the necklace was laid it's bracelet partner. A chain of hearts matching the necklace.

"Oh my God Grissom. I can't accept this."

"Oh yes you can!" he laughed in response

"Grissom I'm serious. I can't ... no one ..." she said starting to cry "Grissom I don't deserve ... "

"Don't you even finish that thought. No, you don't deserve this, you deserve so much more and I promise, if you let me," he said reaching into a drawer on the end table " I want to give you more," he said holding a tiny box in his hands.

He opened the lid and Sara gasped at what she saw. A ring that was silver in color with a large diamond in the center and two smaller ones off to the sides.

"This is not an engagement ring, not yet anyway. This is a promise ring. I give you my solemn promise to do everything in my power to make you the happiest woman in the world. I promise to love no one else but you, to make you my world. I've wasted so many years hiding from you. I won't and I can't do it anymore. Not after knowing what it is like to kiss you, to taste you, to feel you in my arms. I will give you everything you ever ask for and I promise that you will never spend another day alone. I'll give you everything I have, if you'll let me," he finished holding the ring between his fingers.

He watched as the tears streamed down her face.

"Grissom."

"Honey, just say you'll let me love you they way you deserved to be loved, Please Sara," he asked.

"Of course, of course," she said as he slipped the ring on her right hand.

"I love you more than anyone else and don't get me wrong, I do very much intend on marrying you one day. But, we just started this and I don't think either of us is ready for that yet," he smiled " But maybe," he said grabbing the last box from under the tree, "Open"

"I don't think I can take anymore presents."

"Please," he said

She opened the box and there sat in key surrounded in cotton.

"A few nights ago when we said goodbye, that hurt me more than you'll ever know. And when I fall asleep holding you, I realize how much I need you. I never want to wake up without you beside me, or come home to an empty house ever again. We have known each other for years Sara, so for me this isn't fast at all. Sara, this is your key to my house, our house. Move in with me Sara."

She could barely hold herself together. She was floating on air. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion she had in her. In response, he pulled her into his lap and their tongues danced together. Minutes later they pulled apart only because of their need for air.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smiled.

"Yes."

"Whew," he said pretending to wipe sweat off of his forehead.

"You thought I'd say no?"

"I was a little scared yeah. Technically, we've been on what 3 dates, and here I am asking you to move in with me and giving you a ring. Honestly, if I were you I'd be out the door and halfway home by now."

"We've known each other for years Grissom. And besides, I am home," she whispered kissing him again.

Together they made a Christmas dinner for two and Sara even made cookies. She thought the recipe would have made a lot more, but then again Grissom kept eating all of the dough. The day was nearly done and Grissom and Sara were finishing cleaning up. Sara grabbed a plate and placed some of her cookies on a plate. Grissom grabbed the milk and now Sara may have found the perfect excuse to get him out of the house for a few minutes.

"Whole milk? Eww, Grissom you drink that stuff?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Well, I can't drink whole milk, only drink skim. I have never been able to drink anything other than skim since I was a kid," she lied

"Oh, well ... um, I'll just go get you some real quick."

"No, you don't have to do that. I'll just have water," she said silently hoping he would still go.

He kissed her forehead and grabbed his keys.

"You can't have homemade cookies without milk. Be back in no time," he said heading out the door.

"Perfect," she said to an empty house.

She wrote a note, turned out the lights and headed to the bedroom. Grissom was going to get one last Christmas gift.


	8. Chapter 8

Geeky Kind of Christmas 8/8

"Sara! Told you, 7-11 is always open for this kinda thing," he said rounding the corner into the kitchen.

He looked around the house and didn't see her. Then he saw a note on the counter.

'In the bedroom'

Grissom threw his jacket over the couch and walked to the bedroom. He opened the door and was in shock to find the room lit up with candles. It was beautiful. He turned to the left and felt his passion rise as he saw Sara standing before him. Black fishnet knee highs, short Santa dress that came down to only about mid thigh. And instead of the normal white fur lining you would find, it was trimmed with black.

His eyes traveled further up her body to reveal a large portion of cleavage peeking through above the black. He looked at Sara's face and she was wearing a matching Santa hat, sucking on a candy cane with a devilish smile on her face.

"You have one more present," she said walking toward him.

Grissom closed the distance between them in an instant. He pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Her hands went under his shirt, pulling it above his head. His hands went around her hips and grabbed her ass pulling her to him. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

One hand held her to him and the other slipped under her dress pulling it over her head. He was pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn't wearing a bra. He walked over to the bed and placed her down while he stood above her.

"So sexy Sara. So beautiful," he whispered.

Sara sat up and undid his jeans and watched them slide to the floor. He in turn reached down and removed her thong and stockings. As he moved up on the bed he removed his boxers and crawled on top of her.

He stared at her naked form beneath him and wanted to touch all of her at once. He let his fingers dance across her chest, drawing circles around her nipples. He brought one to his lips and began to tug at the sensitive flesh, as his hand massaged the other breast.

"Mmm so good Gris."

He paid the same attention to the other breast before bringing his lips back to hers. He felt her hips buck urgently underneath him. Grissom removed his hand from her breast and moved it downward leaving what felt like a trail of fire on her skin. He reached the bushel of hair and tangled his fingers in her already wet curls.

"Touch me" she whispered into his mouth.

"Now Sara, this is my Christmas gift and I'll unwrap it anyway I want," he said trailing his fingers along the inside if her thighs.

He kissed his way down her chest until her reached her navel. His tongue flicked out and began circling her belly button making his way downward. He placed a kiss in her curls, then moved around her tracing the inside of her thighs with his tongue teasing her. She moaned and lifted her hips in protest

"Grissom please," she begged.

He laughed licking tickling the sides of her thighs.

"Shhhh," he said exhaling deeply moving toward her entrance.

The heat of his breath both shocked and excited Sara. She gasped as she felt Grissom's tongue enter inside her. She gripped the sheets as Grissom reached her core. He flicked her center with his tongue and began to suck on her lightly. He brought his hands behind her and lifted ass of the bed and closer to him as her shaking began.

"Grissom!" she screamed in her release.

Grissom didn't release her until her shaking stopped and breathing settled. He gently set her back on the bed as he kissed her patch of curls moving back up to face her. He smiled at the look of satisfaction on Sara's face. He began to kiss her neck until he felt her hands pulling his face back to hers.

Their lips meet in a spark of passion. She felt him relax into the kiss and took advantage of his weaken state. She used her strength to reverse their positions rolling him underneath her. She straddled his hips as she broke the kiss. His arms went to her sides, but she tugged them away pinning above his head.

Grissom was surprised as the amount of strength Sara had shown. If he tried hard enough, he could over power her but he was enjoying the little game she was playing. He could play along…….for now. She nipped and bit her way down his chest. She licked and slightly bit each nipple before working her way back to his mouth. She released his hands and they immediately went caressed her sides. She placed one hand on his chest as the other guided him inside her.

As their first contact was made. both groaned when skin met skin. Once he was settled inside her, she began moving ever so slowly on him. She continued to move as he sat up slightly bringing her down to kiss him. His tongue entered her mouth and Sara sped up her pace to match that of their dancing tongues.

Grissom gripped her hips tightly eliciting a moan from Sara. He felt her relax and crushed her body to his chest and quickly rolled them over, reversing their positions once again.

"Hey Gris that's no……….." she was cut short when Grissom began kissing her again.

"My present………………..my way," he growled into her ear.

"You always get your way?" she asked

He pushed into her harder as his lips captured hers. He felt Sara tighten herself around him, encouraging the hard movement.

"More Grissom, I want all of you."

He moved faster on top of her. He looked down afraid he was hurting her, but her expression was telling him otherwise.

"I love you Sara,"

She brought her hands from his back and moved his head down to kiss her.

"I love you Gris, always."

With her last word Gil felt his release as he dropped to her side. She kissed the side of his neck as he recovered from the long awaited pleasure that was Sara Sidle. She caressed his back until he turned to face her.

"Grissom, I've got a little confession to make," she said pulling the covers over both of them.

"What's that?"

"I lied to you earlier."

"You don't love me?" he asked slightly afraid.

"Oh God! Grissom no, no, no, no, no. I love you so much sometimes I can't see straight. When I told you I didn't drink whole milk, well, I just needed to get you out of the house so I could, ya know ... " she answered

"I see. So, how long did it take you to cook up this little seduction scene?"

"A few days," she confessed.

"Why you little devil," he said tickling her side.

"I try. I can't believe you fell for it though."

"I'd do anything for you Sara. That includes leaving my house on Christmas day to find a store open to get the woman I love something she wants."

"Your house? I think you mean our house," she said snuggling into his side.

He lifted her chin and placed a kiss on her lips

"Indeed it is, our house. Hey Sara?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Merry Christmas." he whispered into her hair

"Merry Christmas Grissom."

A smile came across her face knowing the from that point on Christmas wasn't going to be such a bad holiday after all.


End file.
